


Promise Me You’ll Catch Me

by Kybee1497



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Flarrie, Happy Ending, Mostly Carrie centric, They're so soft I love them, concussion, desciption of injury, light angst in like the third chapter, tags added as we go, the first chapter is split pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybee1497/pseuds/Kybee1497
Summary: “Flynnie, catch me!”Six year old Carrie waved at Flynn from her spot in the highest part of the jungle gym. All the other kids in their year were too scared to climb all the way up to the top, but not Carrie. She wasn’t afraid of anything, especially when she was defending her friends. So when Tommy Sanderson triple dog dared her to climb to the top and jump off, she didn’t even hesitate.or5 times Carrie asks Flynn to catch her, and one time she doesn't have to
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Promise Me You’ll Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kiddos, this will be 6 chapters. I have chapter 3 and 6 planned out and I just have to fill in the others. This hopefully shouldn't take too long to complete but as always my brain is a gremlin child that does what it want's and doesn't listen to anyone, me included. 
> 
> Chapter one has the girls at six years old and getting into trouble on the playground. I'm planning to work my way through their childhood and into their adult lives, skipping forward in time as we go. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know this might not be the most accurate explanation of a concussion but this is narrated by a six year old so, you know, there's that. 
> 
> Title from I'm Yours by Alessia Cara
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear from you and if you have any questions please let me know. I am once again posting in the middle of the night because what even is a healthy sleep schedule. So I hope this is coherent. Toodles.

“Flynnie, catch me!”

Six year old Carrie waved at Flynn from her spot in the highest part of the jungle gym. All the other kids in their year were too scared to climb all the way up to the top, but not Carrie. She wasn’t afraid of anything, especially when she was defending her friends. So when Tommy Sanderson triple dog dared her to climb to the top and jump off, she didn’t even hesitate. She just tightened her shoelaces, and handed Julie her hat. Flynn had run to stand at the bottom, arms stretched out to catch her princess style when she jumped. 

Now that Carrie was at the very top though, she felt a bit nervous but Tommy had triple dog dared her and he was a few feet behind Flynn staring at her. He looked smug, like he didn’t expect her to actually do it, so she pushed the nerves away and looked down again. Tommy just said she had to jump, he didn’t say that nobody could catch her. 

Taking a deep breath, Carrie bounced on her toes in preparation and with one last glance at Flynn’s smile below her, she jumped.

~~~~ 

So, things definitely didn’t as she had planned. Flynn had caught her just as she promised. Flynn always caught her. She just caught Carrie right before they were both knocked to the ground. 

Carrie hit the ground hard, Flynn only slightly cushioning her fall. The breath was knocked out of her on impact, but far worse was the sound of a loud crack echoing in her ears, moments before a fiery pain went shooting through her left wrist. She grabbed her wrist, tears already running down her cheeks, as she struggled to get air back into her lungs. It hurt worse than anything in the whole world. Even that time that she fell off the couch last year and hit her funny bone on the coffee table. It had left a huge bruise and it was sore for a week, but this was so much worse. She couldn’t even move it without feeling like she was going to throw up.

It hurt so bad and she just wanted her dad. 

~~~~

The last thing Flynn remembered was looking up at Carrie standing on the top rung of the jungle gym. Her hair was dancing in the breeze and her skirt moved around her legs. She looked fearless and strong and then she jumped. 

Flynn had moved forward, arms out to catch Carrie. She wasn’t about to let her hit the ground. Carrie was counting on her. But it had been really high up, and Carrie had hit her arms hard, knocking her over. They’d both fallen. Her head had bounced off the hard packed dirt and her ankle twisted under her when she fell. Flynn lay on the ground, a throbbing, dull pain starting up in her head and ankle.

Finally able to breathe again, she inhaled as much as she was able to with Carrie on top of her, oxygen flooding into her lungs. She could hear Carrie crying above her, cradling her wrist against her chest and she wanted to reach for her, check to make sure she was okay but Flynn’s head wouldn’t stop spinning and so she decided to just lay there for a minute. 

It was only a moment before Ms. Carmichael was running over, fussing over them. She reached for Carrie’s arm to check how bad it was but Carrie cringed back into Flynn, not letting her look. Ms. Carmichael pulled her hand back, patting Carrie’s knee instead before turning to Flynn. 

“Honey, how’s your head? Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”

Flynn nodded and then closed her eyes, immediately regretting it as the spinning and pain got worse. She really didn’t feel good. With her eyes still closed she muttered a quick, “two.” and went back to trying to breathe. 

“That’s great honey, you’re doing so good. Can you move your ankle?”

Flynn wiggled her ankle, wincing. It hurt but she could move it. According to Ms. Carmichael, that meant it wasn’t broken and was probably just sprained. It still hurt though. 

Ms. Carmichael turned back to Carrie, talking quietly, trying to get Carrie to let her look at her wrist. After some coaxing, Carrie finally slowed down her crying, quieting to sniffles instead of the full body-shaking sobs of before. She let go of her wrist but kept it cradled to her chest, reaching out with her other hand to grab Flynn’s. Flynn grabbed it tight and slowly turned her head to look at Carrie. 

Her blonde braids were disheveled, pieces of grass sticking out. Tears streamed down her face and her nose was red and runny. It was the most out of place that Flynn had ever seen her. Carrie was always so perfect, pretty dresses and fancy braids. Even when she was riding bikes and playing in the dirt with Flynn and Julie, she looked perfect. Today though, she was a mess and Flynn just wanted to hug her, to make her feel better. But Carrie hurt her wrist and Flynn’s head wouldn’t stop spinning and they were a mess. 

She focused on their conversation just in time to hear Ms. Carmichael say that the office had called their parents. They wanted them to go to the hospital because Carrie had broken her arm and Flynn had hit her head and they wanted to be sure she hadn’t hurt herself. Which didn’t make sense. Her head hurt, of course she hurt herself. But Ms. Carmichael seemed to think the hospital was important, so okay. 

Flynn really just wanted to go to sleep for a little bit. Well, she wanted to make sure Carrie was okay, and then go to sleep. Ms. Carmichael said she couldn’t do that though, and she seemed concerned when Flynn closed her eyes. So now Flynn was stuck staring up at the blue sky with the sun making her headache worse. 

Ms. Carmichael finished checking Carrie’s wrist and turned back to Flynn. “Sweetheart, do you think you can sit up?”

Flynn squinted and wiggled all her limbs. She concentrated on her head. The spinning had gotten slightly less awful and her head hurt but she thought she could move, probably. “I think so? My head hurts.” 

“That’s totally fine, honey. We can move really slowly.” She grabbed Flynn’s hands and helped her sit up slowly. Flynn winced but she was able to sit up without swaying. Ms. Carmichael had her pause for a moment to make sure she was doing okay and then scooped her up. An arm under her knees and another around her shoulders. Carrie was already standing and together they slowly made their way to the nurses office. 

~~~~

They were in the nurse's office and waiting for their parents. Mrs. Cook had gotten them settled onto the cot and went to get ice for Carrie’s wrist and Flynn’s ankle. Carrie was laying with her head in Flynn’s lap, wrist still cradled to her chest and the occasional tear rolled down her cheeks. While Flynn was propped up on the pillows and she had a cool washcloth over her eyes, helping to block out the light.

Just then, she heard her mom’s voice in the office, muffled by the closed door to the nurses office. She sounded really worried and Flynn felt bad. She didn’t mean to get hurt. Tommy Sanderson was a bully and Carrie never backed down from a dare. Flynn wasn’t about to let Carrie stand up to him without backup. She just wasn’t expecting to drop both of them. She’d dropped them, and now they were both hurt. Flynn wanted to cry. 

She heard the door push open and her mom was crouching down next to her, scanning her for injuries and gently brushed hair off her forehead. “How are you doing, baby? What hurts?”

“I hit my head and my ankle hurts. Ms. Carmichael says I probably didn’t break it though cause I can move it. Carrie hurt her wrist and it’s bad.”

“It’s okay honey. We’ll get you two fixed right up and you’ll be good as new. Can you tell me what happened.”

“I dropped us.” Flynn started to cry. She felt really bad and also her head really hurt. She just wanted to go home. She wanted a nap. She wanted Carrie to be okay. She just wanted this stupid day to never have happened.

Her mom shushed her, petting her hair. “How did you drop her, what happened.”

“Me, Carrie and Julie were playing. We were making up a secret handshake and Tommy came over to bother us. He was making fun of Julie and Carrie told him to go away and leave us alone. Tommy said that he didn’t have to listen to her, that he didn’t listen to babies. Carrie said that she wasn’t a baby and Tommy told her to prove it. He dared Carrie to climb to the top of the jungle gym and jump off. I didn’t want her to fall too far so I told her I would catch her. I did, I did catch her! It was just a big jump and I wasn’t expecting it to be that big and I got knocked over and I dropped us!”

“Oh honey, it wasn’t your fault. You did really good. You’re such a good friend. Next time though, let’s not jump off of things that are really high up. And if Tommy bothers you again, you can go get a teacher instead. You don’t have to go along with what he says, just because he’s older.” 

Flynn gave a thumbs up to avoid nodding and hurting her head. She started to close her eyes again but just then, Carrie’s dad showed up and Carrie sat up as he entered the room. His assistant hovered outside the door, giving them space, but still there, so Carrie’s dad must have been in a meeting when the school called.

Not wasting a second, he kneeled down next to Carrie, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and letting her lean into him as she started to cry again. He ran a hand up and down her back soothingly and talked to her quietly, offering reassurances and talking her down. 

After a bit Carrie had stopped crying again and had her head buried in his chest. She was still holding Flynn’s hand tightly but she had calmed down some. Carrie’s dad was able to talk to the nurse at that point, getting filled in on what happened and nodding along. After she was done he looked down at Carrie, speaking gently. 

“I’m so proud of you for standing up for your friend’s Carrie. But honey, you don’t have to go along with what someone says, just because they’re loud and try to push you around. You’re allowed to say no. Saying no doesn’t make you weak and it doesn’t make you a pushover. It’s okay to have boundaries and to get help when someone won’t respect them.” 

Carrie nodded and the tears spilled over again. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. Singing quietly. It was a song Flynn recognized. He always sang lullabies for them when they had sleepovers. _Fairy Castles_ was Carrie’s favorite. He had a pretty voice, which Flynn guessed was important for a famous singer. She had heard some of his songs before, but she liked the lullabies better. His voice was always quieter when he sang to them, softer and he sounded happier. 

Now that everyone was in the room the nurse went through the rundown. They would all be going to the hospital. Flynn’s ankle was only sprained but she most likely had a concussion and Carrie probably broke her wrist, judging by the angle it had been in when she landed on it. 

~~~~

They were at the hospital forever. Carrie had definitely broken her wrist. She’d fractured it in three places and she needed a cast. She got a hot pink one though so that was good at least. She called Julie as soon as she got home. Julie was relieved they were okay and she promised she would draw Carrie the coolest pictures on her cast. Everyone else would be jealous. Last year when Reggie Peters broke his leg, everyone signed their names and his friends gave him little doodles. They weren’t very good though, not like Julie’s drawings. Carrie couldn’t wait to wear Julie’s art, it was so good! 

Flynn did have a concussion and she would miss a few days of school to make sure she was okay. The doctors said that a concussion was like bruising your brain, but the brain is really sensitive and so bruises to it can be dangerous. When Carrie had looked on the edge of tears again, they’d reassured her that Flynn was most likely going to be completely fine and they were just keeping her home for a few days to be careful and keep an eye on her. 

The nice nurse who gave Carrie her cast complimented her color choice. Pink was the best color. She also said that Carrie was a good friend for standing up for Julie and that Flynn seemed like a pretty good friend too. She said it was cool that Carrie had found such good friends while she was so young. Carrie didn’t like being called young, she wasn’t a baby, but she did like hearing her friends being complimented. 

Flynn _was_ a good friend. Flynn was the best. She’d done her best to catch Carrie and keep her safe and it was Carrie’s fault that Flynn got hurt. She should have just told Tommy to leave them alone or gotten a teacher. She’d dragged Flynn into her dare and Flynn had bruised her brain! Brain bruises were really serious. Her daddy told her that Flynn would be okay. It was only a minor concussion and that she just needed a few days to let the bruise heal. She had to give her brain a break for awhile, so Carrie wouldn’t be able to see her for a few days but she would be okay and she could see Flynn that weekend. 

Carrie was sad that she wouldn’t be able to see Flynn for a few days but she wanted her to get better so she only nodded. She wanted to get Flynn something, like a Build-A-Bear. She would make it a queen bear because Flynn deserved it. She took care of Carrie even though it hadn’t worked the way they thought it would. Flynn was powerful, and strong, and she deserved all the good things in the world. She should be a queen. She had caught Carrie even though she didn’t have to, and as she walked out of the hospital, Carrie swore to herself that she would never ask Flynn to catch her again if it could even slightly put her in danger. Flynn wouldn’t get hurt again because of Carrie. She swore it.


End file.
